Warcraft Undeadwars I: Die dunkle Priesterin
by Spidey16
Summary: Nachdem Arthas zum Lich-König wurde beginnt er nun damit Azeroth mit Krieg zu überziehen. Können die Allianz, die Horde und die anderen lebenden Völker ihre Differenzen beilegen? Unterdessen erleidet die Priesterin Tyrande Whisperwind einen persönlichen Verlust der sie geradewegs auf einen dunklen Pfad führt... Spielt nach WC3TFT und wird dann AU


_**Prolog**_

 _Selten hatte Darrick Renn in seinen 30 Jahren so ein Mistwetter gesehen. Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte sich der Himmel verdunkelt und es hatte zu Donnern, Blitzen, Stürmen und Schütten begonnen. Der Mensch hatte Glück gehabt, dass er bei seinem Ziel angekommen war. Schnell schlüpfte er durch die Tür der Taverne „Zum lahmenden Pferd"._

 _Hier war es also - hier wollte er seinen Kontakt treffen. Der Reporter holte tief Luft und setzte sich an die Bar. Dort bestellte er ein Zwergen-Bier. Er musste nicht lange warten und eine Nachtelfe kam herein. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte sie große leuchtende Schwingen gehabt, doc, dann war das wieder vorbei und sie schien ganz normal auszusehen. Wie für ihr Volk üblich war sie groß gewachsen und schlank. Sie trug einen Mantel mit Kapuze, die sie tief in Gesicht gezogen hatte. Trotz der Kapuze konnte er eine Narbe auf ihrer linken Wange erkennen._

„ _Darrick Renn?", fragte sie._

„ _Ja, das bin ich. Und es heißt ihr könnt mir von der Schlacht um Northrend, erzählen die vor siebentausend Jahren stattfand?", sagte er._

„ _Ja, das kann ich. Aber es wird eine längere Geschichte", meinte die Frau._

„ _Also dann beginnen wir", meinte der Reporter und holte ein kleines Aufnahme gerät hervor._

„ _Hier ist Darrick Renn und ich spreche mit…."_

„ _Nennt mich einfach Wind."_

„ _Okay ich spreche mit Miss Wind, die als Expertin für die Zeit um die Schlacht um Northrend gilt. Wie man wissen sollte, hat die Schlacht heute ihren Siebentausensten Jahrestag. Damals war es eine andere Zeit, die Völker von Azeroth hatten sich gerade von dem, was wir Menschen den dritten Krieg nennen, erholt und es gab immer noch Untote, die inzwischen nahezu ausgestorben sind. Nun Miss Wind, wo fangen wir am besten an?"_

„ _Bevor wir anfangen sollten ich von ihm erzählen."_

„ _Von ihm?"_

„ _Ja von ihm. Dem Lich-König."_

 _28 Jahre nach dem Ersten Krieg,_

 _Jahr 620 in Königskalender,_

 _10 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Northrend_

In den Tiefen von Northrend befand sich der Icecrown Gletscher. Mitten im Gletscher stand eine riesige Festung. Innerhalb der Festung herrschte der Lich-König auf einem Thron aus fremdwirkenden Eis, der umgeben war von mehreren Speeren auf denen dämonische Köpfe aufgespießt waren.

Ein Teil von ihm war einst der beliebte Orc Schamane Ner'zhul gewesen. Er lebte friedlich auf der Welt Draenor und war der erste seines Volkes der Kontakt mit den Dämonenlord Kil'jaeden gehabt hatte. Unter dem schändlichen Einfluss des Dämons hatte er sein Volk dazu gebracht in den Kampf gegen ihre Feinde die Draenei zu ziehen. Zu spät erkannte er, dass er manipuliert worden war und stellte sich gegen den Dämonen. Doch sein Schüler Gul'dan hinterging ihn und verbündete sich mit den Dämonen und stahl Ner'zhul seine Kräfte. Hilflos musste der Orc mit ansehen wie Gul'dan und seine teuflischen Verbündeten sein Volk zu wilden Bestien machte und ein Portal öffnete, dass in eine Welt namens Azeroth führte. Doch Azeroth war von einem Volk bewohnt, das sich Menschen nannte.

Es kam zu zwei schrecklichen Kriegen. Die Orcs verbündeten sich mit den in Azeroth heimischen Trollen, Goblins und Ogern und gründeten die Horde. Die Menschen unterdessen gründeten mit ihren Verbündeten den Hochelfen, Zwergen und Gnomen die Allianz.

Die Orcs unterlagen schlussendlich im zweiten Krieg und zogen sich teilweise in ihre Heimatwelt zurück. Gul'dan starb und das Portal nach Azeroth wurde zerstört. Die auf Azeroth verlieben Orcs wurden in Lager gesperrt. Wie vor den Kriegen hatten die Orcs erneut kein Ziel und begannen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Ner'zhul übernahm das Kommando und öffnete das Portal nach Azeroth erneut. Außerdem plante er Portale in anderen Welten zu erschaffen um den Orcs neue Welten zum Erobern zu bieten. Um das zu schaffen begann er mehrere magische Artefakte zu sammeln. Die Artefakte verliehen dem Schamanen große Kraft, korrumpierten ihn aber auch.

In seinem Machtrausch öffnete er zu viele Portale und zerriss seine Heimatwelt und erschuf so das Outland. Ner'zhul ließ sein Volk einfach im Stich und floh durch ein Portal. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, traf er auf niemand anderen als der Dämonen Kil'jaeden, der ihn sofort in Stücke riss.

Der sterbende Orc schwor dem Dämonenlord ewige Treue und wurde von ihm im Gegenzug in ein Wesen namens Lich-König verwandelt und in einen Block aus magischen Eis gesperrt. Während seine Kräfte enorm anwuchsen und ihm Kontrolle über Leben und Tod gewährten verging sein Körper und nur eine Rüstung und ein Runenschwert blieben übrig. Dann wurde er nach Northrend, dem nördlichsten Kontinent von Azeroth gesandt, und dort wurde der Frozen Thorne für ihn errichtet. Dort sollte der Lichkönig daran arbeiten alles für die Invasion der dämonischen Breeden Legion vorzubereiten.

Zusammen mit seinen dämonischen Aufpassern - den Schreckenslords - begann der Lich-König Anhänger um sich zu scharen und eine Armee aus Untoten aufzustellen. Nachdem er Northrend erobert hatte, begann er seine Untote Plage auf das Land Loeaderon auszuweiten.

Ein anderer Teil des Lich-Königs von war einst Arthas Menethil gewesen. Der Prinz des Königreichs Lordaeron.

Als die Untote Plage über sein Land kam begann Arthas nach der Quelle zu suchen. Arthas tötete den Nekromanten Kel'Thuzad. Doch das half nichts. Der Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis übernahm das Kommando über die Untoten und Arthas griff in Kampf gegen ihn zu immer brutaleren Methoden. Der Höhepunkt war erreicht, als Arthas ein ganzes Dorf auslöschte um die Verbreitung der Untoten zu verhindern. Dann verfolgte er Mal'Ganis nach Northrend. Der Lich-König trennte das verfluchte Runen-Schwert Frostmoure, das mit ihm eingesperrt worden war, von seinem Gefängnis und hinterließ es für Arthas. Arthas fand das mächtige Schwert und töte Mal'Ganis. Jedoch wurde er von dem Schwert korrumpierte und zu den obersten Todesritter des Lich-Königs und Anführer der Geißel.

Für seinen neuen Herren tötete er erst seinen Vater und zerstörte dann Lodaeron. Dann folgte das Elfenreich Quel'Thalas und die Stadt der Zauberer Dalaran. Er belebte Kel'Thuzad wieder und rief mit ihm zusammen die Brennende Legion nach Azeroth.

Da die Legion keine Verwendung mehr für den Lich-König hatte, übergab sie der Geißel den Schreckenslords und versuchte die Welt zu erobern. Im Geheimen jedoch begannen Arthas, Kel'Thuzad und der Lich-König gegen die Legion zu arbeiten.

Die Allianz, die Horde, sowie die Nachtelfen, die einst die Legion besiegt hatten, verbündeten sich gegen den gemeinsamen Feind und es gelang ihnen die Legion zu besiegen indem die Nachtelfen die Quelle ihrer Unsterblichkeit opferten.

Mit der Legion geschlagen blieben nur die Schreckenslords zurück. Kil'Jaeden beschloss den Lich-König für seine Pläne zu töten und schickte seinen Diener den Nachtelf Illidan und dessen Verbündete los um den Frozen Throne zu vernichten. Durch die Angriffe geschwächt verlor auch Arthas Teile seiner Macht und mehrere Untote konnten sich aus der Kontrolle des Lich-Königs befreien. Darunter der ehemalige Windläufer-Generalin Sylvannas Windrunner, die zusammen mit mehreren anderen freien Untoten die Forsaken gründete. Es kam zum Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Anhänger des Lich-Königs, Sylvannas und ihren Forsaken und den Schreckenslords. Jedoch musste Arthas nach Northrend gehen um den Lich-König zu retten und so gelang es Sylvannas die Schreckenslords zu besiegen und in den Ruinen von Loeaderon ihre Hauptstadt zu errichten.

Unterdessen stoppte Arthas Illidan und befreite den Lich-König aus seinem eisigen Gefängnis. Der köperloser Lichkönig und Arthas verschmolzen zu dem neuen noch mächtigeren Lich-König. Nach eigener Zeit gelang es Arthas jedoch die Überhand bei ihrer Verschmelzung gewinnen.

Jetzt saß er endlich befreit auf seinen Thorn und ließ seine Truppen sammeln. Er hatte einen Plan. Egal ob Mensch, Orc, Nachtelfe, Dämonen oder sonst was! Bald würde sie alle vor ihm knien oder sterben und dann als Untote vor ihm knien. Er gab ein Zeichen und ein gefesselter Schreckenslord wurde von zwei Ogerskeletten hineingezerrt.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da: Zenedar, den Letzten der Schreckenslords, der mir die Geißel abspenstig machen will. Du hast dich der Gefangennahme ja großartig entzogen", meinte Arthas spöttisch.

„Spar dir deinen Hohn, Mensch. Meine Brüder werden mich rächen. Wir Nathrezim lassen uns nicht vorführen!", spuckte der Dämon aus.

„Ach? Das haben deine Brüder auch gesagt", meinte Arthas und zeigte auf die abgetrennten Köpfe auf den Speeren. Dann holte er mit seinem Schwert aus und schlug den Kopf des Schreckenslord ab. Gleichzeitig verschlang die Klinge auch die Seele des Dämons. Arthas nahm den Kopf und steckte ihn auf einen Speer, während der Köper zur Weiterverarbeitung gebracht wurde.

„Damit wären die Rebellion innerhalb der Geißel beendet", sagte er zufrieden. „Nun ist es Zeit meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Setzt die Flotte in Bewegung! Die Geißel hat sich viel zu lange passiv verhalten!"

 _ **Kapitel Eins**_

„ _Dieser Arthas muss ein rechts Monstrum gewesen sein", merkte Darrick an._

„ _Das war er und noch viel mehr."_

„ _Als Expertin: Wann fing der große Krieg, der in der Schlacht von Northrend gipfelte, ihrer Meinung nach an?."_

„ _Schwer zu sagen. Die Orc schufen schon im zweiten Krieg Untote und die Geißel griff Loeaderon schon während des dritten Krieges an. Aber meiner Meinung nach begann er erst richtig als Ratchet 10 Jahre vor der besagten Schlacht an die Geißel fiel und mein Volk eine ihrer größten Heldinnen verlor."_

 _28 Jahre nach dem Ersten Krieg_

 _Jahr 620 in Königskalendar_

 _10 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Northrend_

Captain Thalo'thas Brightsun stand am Steuer des Transportschiffs _Schnelles Geld_ und ärgerte sich über den Nebel. Obwohl der Hochelf und seine Fracht schon mehrere Tage hinter dem Zeitplan lagen, musste er jetzt langsamer segeln um nicht gegen Felsen zu fahren oder dergleichen. Es wäre kein Problem gewesen, wäre er nicht aufgrund eines gierigen Hafenmeisters tagelang in Kul Tiras festgesessen. Wie für Menschen typisch hatte der Hafenmeister das Chaos, das nach dem Tod von Admiral Proudmoore entstanden war, genutzt um sich selbst zu bereichern. Er hatte auch versuchte sich an Thalo zu bereichen, als der Elf ihm kein Bestechungsgeld zahlen wollte, war Hafenmeister dann beleidigt gewesen. Zum Glück war der Hafenmeister am Abend des dritten Tages von einem betrunkenen Piraten erstochen worden und sein Nachfolger hatte sie endlich abfahren lassen. Doch die Verspätung war nicht einzuholen gewesen. Wenn er nicht schnellsten nach Rachtet kam würde seinen Auftraggeber, der Handelsprinz Donais würde ihn wieder eine Strafzahlung und einen Vortrag aufbrummen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Thalo den Goblin zu toben.

„Miller, sehen Sie was?", rief er den Mensch im Ausguck zu.

„Nur eine dicke fette Nebelsuppe, Sir. Und ich heiße Müller, nicht Miller, Sir."

„Halten sie weiter Ausschau, Mayer", antworte Thalo.

Abschätzig betrachte er den Nebel und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Geschwindigkeit erhöhen, Mister Korbelz", befahl er seinem ersten Maat.

„Geschwindigkeit erhöhen!", gab der Goblin an die Mannschaft weiter.

„Captain Brightsun, ich sehe was! Mehrere Schiffe kommen schnell auf uns zu!", rief Müller.

Waren es Piraten? Oder Freibeuter, die für die Konkurrenz arbeiteten? Oder einfach nur andere Transportschiffe? Eine Patrollie der Orcs? Oder eine der Allianz?

„Wie viele?", fragte Thalo, der langsam besorgt wurde.

„Mindestens 50 …. Nein 100 … nein es werden immer mehr… Es…. ARK!", kam die Antwort und brach mitten drinnen mit einem Schmerzensschrei ab. Kurz darauf stürzte der Mensch schon auf die Planke. Ein Pfeil steckte in seinem linken Auge. Also waren die Schiffe feindlich.

„Feindkontakt! Macht euch bereit!", befahl der Hochelf und zog seinen Säbel. „Keine Sorge, Meier, ich werde Sie rächen!", meinte er, während seine Crew sich kampfbereit machte. Schon Sekunden später schoss ein kleines Schiff aus dem Nebel und rammte die _Schnelles Geld_. Sofort wurden Enterhacken geworfen und Planken ausgefahren. Als er das Schiff aus der Nähe sah, merkte Thalo sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Das Schiff war in erbärmlichen Zustand. Das Segel hatte mehre Löcher und der Rest von Schiff war schlecht mit teils verrottendem Holz zusammengeschustert. Alles in allen sah das Schiff so aus wie eine kranke Mischung aus einen Schiffswrack und einem Spielzeug, das ein handwerklich nicht sehr begabter Vater für sein Kind zusammengehämmert hatte.

„Sir, das sind keine Piraten!", rief Korbelz, als schon die ersten Feinde aufs Schiff stürmten. Es waren wirklich keine Piraten. Zumindest keine lebenden. Es war eine Horde von wandelnden Skelette und Zombies.

Thalo und scheine Crew wehrten sich tapfer, doch aus dem feindlichen Schiff kamen immer mehr Untote gestürmt. Zwischen die Zombies und Skelette mischten sich mehre bucklige mit Krallen bewehrte Untote, die man allgemein als Ghoule bezeichnete, und schlugen große Löcher in die Schlachtordnung der Seefahrer. Einer nach dem anderen aus seiner Crew fiel den Horden der Untoten zum Opfer. Thalo schlug einem Skelett den Kopf ab und warf einen Ghoul mit einem beherzten Tritt über Bord. Doch dann teilte sich die Masse und ein riesiges Monster kam auf Thalo zu. Die Kreatur war aus mehreren nicht wirklich zusammenpassenden Teilen zusammen genäht und schwang vier riesige Hackbeile in seinen vier Armen. Mit jedenmStreich erledigte die Monstrosität gleich mehrere Crewmitglieder.

Thalo schluckte und festigte den Griff um seinen Säbel, während Korbelz neben ihn in zwei Hälften gespalten zu Boden ging.

„Komm her, du Monster! Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt einen Sohn von Silvermoon herauszufordern!", rief er, doch es kam anders. Noch bevor er einen Schlag ausführen konnte, schoss eine geflügelte Frau heran und riss ihn in die Höhe. Unter seinen Füßen schrumpfte die _Schnelles Geld_ und Thalo konnte die feindlichen Schiffe sehen. Es waren nicht nur hunderte. Es waren tausende. Eine Invasionsflotte!

„Lebewohl, Sohn von Silvermoon, und sag deinen Brüdern im Jenseits das Blood-Queen Lana'thel dich schickt", sagte die und ließ Thalo in die Tiefe stürzen. Kurz bevor er auf dem Deck seines inzwischen brennenden Schiffes aufschlug, wurde ihm eins klar: Nach dem östlichen Königreichen hatte die Geißel nun ihre toten kalten Fingern nach Kalimdor ausgestreckt.

An der Ostküste Kalimdors lag die Goblinstadt Ratchet. Sie lag genau zwischen der menschlichen Inselstadt Theramore und der Orcstadt Durotan. Da sie von geschäftstüchtigen Goblins betrieben wurde, war sie neutral. So kam es dass sie trotz geringer Größe ausgewählt wurde, um die Friedensgespräche zwischen Horde und Allianz nach dem Angriff des Allianz-Führers Admiral Daelin Proudmoore wieder aufzunehmen. Auch die Nachtelfen waren anwesend. Offiziell um als Dritte Großmacht am Kontinent dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die anderen Parteien benehmen und inoffiziell da sowohl Allianz als auch die Horde derzeit darum bemüht waren die Nachtelfen dazu zu bringen sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Während also die Delegation der Orcs unter Kriegshäuptling Thrall, die Delegation der Menschen geführt von der Zauberin Jaina Proudmoore und die Nachtelfen Delegation unter der Leitung der Hohepriesterin Tyrande Whisperwind und ihren Geliebten Mal'Furion Stormrage zusammen mit den geschäftlichen Leiter der Stadt - den Goblin Glazlowe - darüber nachdachten wie man Übergriffe in Zukunft verhindern konnte, bleib es ihren Begleitern nichts anderes übrig als sich gegenseitig misstrauisch zu beäugen. Jede Delegation war je von 100 Soldaten begleitet worden, die sich jetzt irgendwie beschäftigten mussten. Während einige sich in den Tavernen unter die arbeitsuchenden Söldner mischten, verprassten anderen ihren Sold in den vielen Läden der Stadt. Ein nicht geringer Teil der Orcs und Mensch war auch in den Rotlichtbezirk entschwunden. Nur eine Handvoll Krieger war ihrer Pflicht treu geblieben und hatten am Hafen zusammen mit einigen Söldnern der Goblins Stellung bezogen, da es immer noch Überlebend von Admiral Proudmoores Truppen gab, die marodierend über die Meere fuhren und Rache für den Tod ihres Admirals forderten.

Eine der noch wachsamen Soldaten war Shandris Feathermoon, Generalin der Nachtelfen-Sentinels und Ziehtochter von Tyrande Whisperwind. Zusammen mit den Goblin Grezzlik, den Vize-Admiral der Handelsflotte stand sie am Pier und sah auf Meer hinaus. Oder vielmehr auf die Nebelsuppe, die sich dort gebildet hatte.

„Ich hasse den Nebel zu dieser Jahreszeit, Lady Fathermoon", meinte der Goblin, der ihr schon seit Stunden das Ohr abkaute. „Jedes Jahr verlieren wir mindesten fünf Schiffe an ihn! Und die Schäden erst, die unvorsichtige Kapitäne verursachen! Schrecklich sag ich Ihnen! Letztes Jahr war es einen Tauren-Captain gelungen ein Loch in seinen Lagerraum zu schlagen und die ganze Ladung zu verlieren. Er hat es erst bemerkt, als er hier vor Anker ging. Seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck werde ich nie vergessen", laberte der Goblin vor sich hin. Shandris seufzte innerlich. Eigentlich hatte sie darauf verzichtet Tyrande als Leibwächterin zu begleiten um Gequatsche zu entgehen.

Ein Schiff, das aus dem Nebel kam, erregte Shandris Aufmerksamkeit.

„Keine Sorge, MyLady. Das muss die _Schnelles Geld_ sein. Sie hat schon mehrere Tage Verspätung. Wie schon gesagt - der Nebel! Ich sage Ihnen, einmal hatte sich ein Oger Captain so in ihn verirrt, dass er erst nach zwei Wochen wieder rausfand. Seine Ladung war total verschimmelt und er hat vor Wut dann sein ganzes Schiff zerlegt. Ein Anblick für Götter…. "

Doch das Schiff bleib nicht alleine, immer mehr Schiffe kamen aus der Nebelsuppe geschossen und am Himmel wurden sie von Punkten begleitet. Mit ihren Elfenaugen sah die Nachtelfe sofort, dass es sich um Kriegsschiffe handelte.

„Es ist die Geißel, sie ist hier!", rief einer der menschliche Soldaten. Captain Andrews oder so ähnlich hieß er.

„Grezzlik, stehen Sie nicht so rum. Geben sie Alarm!", rief Shandris und zog ihren Bogen. Ratchet war nicht für eine Belagerung gebaut worden und konnte einen Ansturm der Untoten unmöglich lange standhalten. Also lag es an Shandris und den anderen sie so lange aufzuhalten bis die Stadt evakuiert werden konnte.

„Jetzt beweg dich, Goblin!", schnauzte Shandris den mit offenem Mund dastehenden Vize-Admiral an, als auch schon die ersten Schiffe in Feuerreichweite kamen. Erst als die ersten Geschosse ins Hafenbecken einschlugen, bewegte sich der Goblin und sprach in eine seltsame Maschine.

Noch eine Ladung Geschosse schlug ins Becken ein. Und dann noch eine dritte und vierte. Bei jeder Ladung wurden es mehr Geschosse, doch keines traf den Hafen selbst, obwohl er schon längst in Reichweite war.

 _Wieso tun sie das?_ , schoss es Shandris durch den Kopf. _Oh nein!_

„Weg vom Wasser! Sie schießen mit Untoten!", rief sie, doch es war zu spät. Die ersten Krieger der Geißel tauchten schon aus dem Wasser auf und kletterten an Land. So überraschten sie die Söldner, die zu nah am Wasser standen, und töten sie ohne Gnade.

Shandris schoss einem untoten Gnoll, der sie anspringen wollte, einen Pfeil in den Kopf und ließ gleich einen Pfeil gegen seinen Untoten Morloc-Gefährten los. Neben ihr enthaupte Andrews ein Orc-Skelett und stach einem Ghoul in den Torso. Neben ihm schwang ein Oger eine riesige Keule und zertrümmre mit jedem Schlag mehre Skelette und Zombies.

„Hoho! Fresst das!", rief ein Goblin-Söldner, der auf einer Art Stuh,l an den ein langes Metallrohr angebracht war, saß. Mit lautem Rattern erwachte das Rohr zum Leben und schoss mehrere dutzend Pfeilspitzen mit vernichtender Wucht gegen die Untoten und riss sie so in Stücke.

Jedoch stiegen mehr Untote aus den Fluten und die Schiffe kamen immer näher und schossen dabei immer mehr Untote ins Meer. Für jeden endgültigen Toten kamen zwei neue nach und auch die fliegenden „Punkte" waren inzwischen heran gekommen und entpuppten sich als Gargoyles. Jene großen fledermausartigen Abscheulichkeiten aus Northrend, die der Geißel als Luftunterstützung diente. Einer davon packte den Goblin im Stuhl und riss ihn in die Luft, um ihn dort genüsslich den Kopf abzubeißen. Shandris rollte unter den Krallen eines weiteren Gargoyle hinweg und schoss ihn einen Pfeils ins Herz. Die Kreatur stürzte im selben Moment tot zu Boden, als ein Troll-Wiedergänger den Oger einen Speer in den Hals rammte und „Für den Lich-König!" brüllte bis Andrews ihn mit seinem Schild zu Boden schlug und dann den Kopf spaltete.

Obwohl sie tapfer kämpften fiel ein Verteidiger nach dem anderen, und die Gefallenn begannen sich als Untote wieder zu erheben. _Mist!_ _Die Totenbeschwörer auf den Schiffen sind in Reichweite._

Der Angriff dauerte erst wenige Minuten und schon war der Hafen so gut wie verloren.

In einer heruntergekommen Taverne saß die blonde durchtrainierte Hochelfe Clea Deathstrider über einen Glas voller Thunder Ale und sah ihre Schwester Osiris an, die immer wieder verstohlen zu einer Nachtelfen-Kriegerin blickte, die in der Ecke saß.

„Wenn dir die Kleine gefällt, solltest du sie ansprechen", meinte Clea.

„Nein… dafür bin ich viel zu schüchtern und außerdem komme ich nicht mit Nachtelfen klar, das weißt du", meinte Osiris schnell, was Clea sehr lustig fand, denn Osiris war selbst eine junge grünhaarige hochgewachsene Nachtelfe. Vor 100 Jahren hatte Clea im zarten Alter von 50 am Strand von Sunstrider Isle ein Rettungsboot gefunden. Im Rettungsboot war ein lila-Elfenbaby gelegen. Clea hatte es sofort zu ihren Eltern gebracht und schnell war klar geworden, dass es sich um eine Kaldorei – eine Nachtelfe – handelte. Wo sie hergekommen war, war ein Rätsel gewesen. Da die Deathstriders schon lange ein zweites Kind gewollt hatten, hatten sie das Baby adoptiert und Osiris getauft. So war es gekommen, dass Osiris unter Hochelfen aufgewachsen war und wie ihre große Schwester ein Ranger geworden war. Nach dem Fall von Silvermoon waren die beiden Söldner geworden. Sobald der Krieg gegen die Legion beendet gewesen war, waren Clea und Osiris nach Kalimdor aufgebrochen um dort herauszufinden, wo Osiris eigentlich hergekommen war, und hatten dann in Ratchet angeheuert.

„Ach gibt dir einen Ruck."

„Und was ist wenn sie mit mir verwandt ist?"

„Das wirst du nur rausfinden, wenn du sie ansprichst."

„Aber Clea….", setzte Osiris an, wurde aber unterbrochen als eine Durchsage ertönte:

„ _Hier spricht Vize-Admiral Grezzlik. Ratchet wird von der Geißel der Untoten angriffen. Alle Truppen sollen sich zum Hafen begeben und bei der Verteidigung der Stadt und der Evakuierung helfen. Ich wiederhole: Ratchet wird angriffen."_

„Los an die Arbeit, Schwesterherz. Vielleicht kannst du die hübsche Nachtelfe mit deinen Kampfkünsten beindrucken", meinte Clea und trank das Ale auf einen Satz aus. Dann packte sie ihre Bogen und begab sich mit den anderen Söldner und Soldaten nach draußen.

Wenn es nicht so unprofessionell gewesen wäre, hätte Tyrande Whisperwind am Liebesten ihren Kopf gegen den Tisch gedonnert. Sie wusste nicht wie lange die „Verhandlungen" schon dauerten, aber sie war sicher, dass bis jetzt rein gar nichts erreicht worden war. Während sich Jaina und Thrall Mühe gaben etwas zu erreichen, sah es bei ihren Begleitern anderes aus. Die Menschen und Orcs taten seit Stunden nichts anderes als sich zu beschimpfen und die Nachtelfen saßen dazwischen. Die einzige Abwechslung boten die kreativen Arten von Todesdrohungen, die die Orcs immer wieder einwarfen.

Zur Erlösung aller Beteiligten kam dann die Meldung des Angriffes. Doch die Erleichterung hielt nur kurz an.

 _Shandris ist am Hafen, ich muss ihr helfen!_ , schoss Tyrande durch den Kopf und sie wollte schon nach draußen rennen, doch Thrall war schneller.

„ _Lok'tar ogar_ meine Freunde, auf in die Schlacht!", rief er und rannte zusammen mit den Orcs hinaus. Scheinbar war er ganz zufrieden damit die Verhandlungen abzubrechen.

Jaina machte sich auf ihm zu folgen, wurde aber von ihren Leuten aufgehalten und blockierte so den Ausgang.

„Lady Jaina, wo wollt Ihr hin?"

„Da raus. Die Leute brauchen meine Hilfe."

„Aber was ist mit uns?"

„Macht euch nützlich und helft bei der Evakuierung", sagte die Zauberin kurz angebunden und rannte ebenfalls hinaus.

Tyrande nickte der Menschen-Delegation freundlich zu und rannte ebenfalls hinaus, dort pfiff sie und ein großer weißer Säbelzahntiger kam angerannt. Sofort sprang sie auf seinen Rücken und löste ihren Bogen von seinen Sattel.

„Tyrande, warte! Wo willst du hin?", fragte Furion.

„Ich muss Shandris finden! Cart such Shandris!", antworte sie und schon setzten sich die mächtigen Muskeln ihres Tigers in Bewegung.

 _Halte durch Shandris, ich komme um dir zu helfen._

Kämpfend zogen sich Shandris und ihre Leute zurück. Obwohl sie ein durchgemischter Haufen mit verschiedenen Loyalitäten waren, waren sie in Verlauf des wilden Gemetzels zu einer Einheit geworden und Shandris ihre Anführerin- obwohl sie ihr Bestes taten, gelang es ihnen nicht die Invasion ganz aufzuhalten. Fliegenden Untoten flogen einfach über sie hinweg und die anstürmenden Horden fanden immer Wege an ihnen vorbei. Teils indem sie einfach durch oder über Häuser kletterten. Trotzdem kämpften sie weiter. Jeder Untote, den sie töteten war einer weniger, der den Flüchtenden im Nacken saß.

„General Fathermoon! Den Gnoll hat es erwischt. Jetzt sind wird nur noch zu Zwanzigst", rief Andrews ihr zu und hackte dabei unentwegt weiter auf die Untoten ein.

Shandris wollte etwas erwidern, als ihr etwas ins Bein biss. Ein Blick hinunter verriet ihr, dass es ein untoter Grezzlik war. Nach seiner Durchsage war der Goblin unter der Flut der Invasoren verschwunden. Shandris blockte einen Schwertschlag eines Skeletts ab und trat sofort gegen den Kopf des Goblin-Zombies. In hohen Bogen flog er in die Reihen der Untoten und wurde zertreten. Seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass seine ersichtliche Inkompetenz ihn eines Tages ein grausiges Ende beschaffen würde.

Dann passierte was Seltsames. Hinter den vorstürmten Reihen der Untoten sah Shandris wie mehrere Untote durch die Luft flogen. Irgendetwas Großen kam auf sie zu.

„Achtung!", konnte sie gerade noch rufen, als schon eine riesigr 4-Armige Monstrosität durch die Reihen brach und gleich vier ihrer Leute in Stücke hackte.

Unter der Führung des Kriegshäuptlings Thrall hatte sich zwischen Hafen und Stadtmitte eine Verteidigungslinie gebildet. Im Angesicht der drohenden Gefahr waren alte Feindschaften vergessen worden. Orcs standen Seite an Seite mit Menschen. Hochelfen teilten ihre Pfeile mit Nachelfen und naturverehrende Tauren standen neben Goblins in mechanischen Rüstungen von denen jede ein Unikat war.

„Hört mir zu, Verteidiger von Ratchet. Erneut haben wir es mit einem Feind zu tun, der uns einfach nur töten will und unsere Leichen schänden möchte. Ihn ist egal, ob wir der Allianz oder der Horde angehören. Egal ob wir jung oder alt sind. Egal ob Mann oder Frau, egal ob wir für die Freiheit oder für Gold kämpfen!", sprach der Orc. „Wenn sie kommen, denkt daran, dass ihr sie töten könnt, wenn ihr ihre Köpfe abtrennt oder zerstört. Auch Feuer und heilige Magie tötet sie. Aber es geht hier nur darum sie aufzuhalten. Also denkt daran, es reicht sie zu stoppen indem er ihnen Armen und Beine abschlägt!", fuhr er fort.

Ein animalischer Schrei ertönte und schon tauchten die ersten Gargyoles auf. Unter der Führung von Jaina Proudmoore warfen die magisch begabten Kämpfer ihnen Feuerbälle entgegen. Dann wurden sie mit Pfeilen, Armbrustbolzen, Speeren und Gewehrkugeln von den Fernkämpfern beschossen. Die die nicht getroffen wurden stürzten sich auf die Verteidiger und wurde mit Nahkampfwaffen bekämpft. Haufenweiser stürzen sie tot zu Boden, doch es kamen immer mehr.

„Haltet stand!", rief Thrall aus, als ein großer Schatten über die Verteidiger fiel. Geworfen wurde er von drei fliegend Drachengerippen, die von blauen Leuchten umgeben war. Frostwryms!

„In Deckung!", rief Thrall und konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen, als die untoten Drachen begannen mit ihrem Eisatmen anzugreifen.

Auf Carts Rücken sitzend räumte Tyrande den Weg durch die anrückenden Untoten frei. Abwechseln schoss sie Heilzauber (die bei Untoten gegenteilig wirkten) in die Masse oder schlug einfach mit ihren Schwert zu. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, kämpfte sie sich so durch die engen Gassen in Richtung Hafen.

Wäre sie nicht so um Shandris besorgt gewesen, wäre ihr vielleicht aufgefallen dass die Untoten sie zu ignorieren schienen.

Durch den Angriff der Frostwyrmen war die Linie der Verteidiger auseinander gebrochen und alle hatten sich in verschiedenste Himmelsrichtungen zurückgezogen um vor den untoten Drachen in Deckung zu gehen. Auch Jaina Proudmoore war von den anderen getrennt worden und hatte von einem verlassen Lagerhaus aus mit angesehen wie die Soldaten der Geißel weiter vorrückten. Vorsichtig sah sie auf die Straße und merkte, dass die Luft rein war. Da die Schlacht um Rachtet in dem Moment vorbei war, in dem sie begonnen hatte, bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu fliehen. Erst hatte sie an einen Teleportzauber gedacht. Doch irgendwie schien die Zauberer der Geißel diese zu blockieren Sich den Weg raus zu kämpfen könnte auch schwierig werden, da Jaina von den stundelangen Verhandlungen und den darauf folgenden kurzen Kampf gegen die Gargoyles erschöpft war. Also blieb Jaina nur der alte Weg. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich aus ihren Versteck und bewegte sich duckend in Richtung Sammelpunkt außerhalb der Stadt. Dabei sah sie immer wieder die Überreste von denen, die nicht schnell genug bei der Flucht gewesen waren.

 _Diese armen Leute. Arthas, ich habe dich mal geliebt, wie kannst du solche Grausamkeiten zulassen?_

„Na sieh mal einer an. Was haben ich denn da für eine kleine Spionin gefunden?", ertönte eine leider allzu vertraute Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich um sah Arthas auf seinem Skelett-Pferd Invincibel sitzen. Jaina hatte kaum Zeit ihren Zauberstab hochzureißen um den darauf folgenden Hieb abzublocken. Arthas lachte nur und das Pferd bäumte sich auf und trat mit seinen Hufen zu. Unsanft wurde Jaina zu Boden geworfen und alles in ihrem Kopf drehte sich. Durch den Sturz hatte sie ihren Stab verloren, so bleib ihr nur sich mit Magie zu verteidigen. Ob es an dem Sturz lag oder an der Erschöpfung war egal, Jaina schaffte es nicht einen Zauber zu weben und sah die verfluchte Runenklinge auf sich zukommen.

Knapp neben Shandris schlug das mächtige Fleischerbeil das die Monstrosität führte in den Boden ein und bleib stecken. Wäre sie nicht zur Seite gesprungen, wäre es jetzt aus gewesen. Inzwischen waren nur noch Andrews, ein Taurenschamane, ein Orc, ein Goblinschütze sowie Shandris übrig. Obwohl das Monstrum noch 3 weitere Waffen hatte, griff es nicht weiter an, sondern versuchte sein Beil aus dem Boden zu ziehen. Das war ihre Chance. „Auf ihn jetzt!", rief sie und griff selbst mit ihren Schwert an, zusammen mit mehreren anderen Leuten schlug sie so lange auf das Monster ein bis es begann auseinander zu fallen. Jedoch landete ein Großteil des Köpers auf Andrews Bein. Überrascht hielten die Untoten inne.

Shandris hörte ein das Geräusch von knackenden Knochen und Andrews schrie vor Schmerzen. Schnell war der Taure da und hob den toten Untoten mit einer Hand hoch, als würde er nichts wiegen und zog Andrews hervor.

„Das Bein ist gebrochen, Mensch. So kannst du nichts weiter kämpfen", verkündete der Taure. Das war gar nicht gut.

Shandris sah sich um und gab einen Vogelruf von sich. Sofort ertönte eine Antwort und Shandris treuer Hippogryph Jai'alator kam angeflogen und landete. Ein Blick auf die Untoten verriet, dass sie immer noch wie angewurzelt dastanden.

„Jai bring Captain Andrews hier weg", befahl sie dem Tier und sah zu wie der Taure Andrews auf den Sattel des Vogels legte.

„Geh jetzt", befahl Shandris und Jai gehorchte sofort und hob ab. Obwohl Jai auf sich aufpassen konnte und Shandris bezweifle dass er von den Untoten erwischt werden würde, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los dass sie den Vogel nie wieder sehen würde.

Die Nachtelfe riss sich los und sah erneut zu den Untoten, die immer noch nicht angegriffen hatten.

„Worauf wartet ihr, Madenköpfe?!", brüllte der Goblin sie an und schoss einem der Untoten mit seinem Gewehr den Kopf weg. Seine Kollegen reagierten noch immer nicht.

„Ich hab ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache….", murmelte Shandris und wie aufs Stichwort begann sich die Masse zu teilen und eine einsame Gestalt schritt durch den so entstandenen Korridor. Sie trug eine graue Rüstung mit Symbolen der Geißel, hatte ein riesiges Schwert mit blauen Runen in der Hand und trug einen Helm mit mehreren Spitzen unter dem lange weise Haare hervorschauten. Shandris wusste genau mit wenn sie es zu tun hatte. Dem Lichkönig Arthas persönlich. Je näher er kam desto kälter schein es zu werden.

Instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück, nicht so der Orc.

„ _Gol'Kosh_ König der Geißel! Ich werde dich töten!", brüllte er und stürmte mit erhobener Zweihandaxt auf den Lichkönig zu. Mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit blockte Arthas den Hieb und packte den Orc mit einer Hand am Hals. Obwohl der Orc einen Kopf größer war als Arthas, hob er ihn hoch und brach ihn mit einem Ruck das Genick. Der Goblin wollte schießen, doch Arthas kam ihn zuvor und schoss einen grünen Energieball in Totenkopfform gegen ihn. Der Goblin ließ seine Waffe fallen und griff nach seinem Gesicht, doch es war zu spät - der Zauber fraß ihm das Gesicht weg.

„ _Andu-falah-dor!_ ", brüllte Shandris und stürmte zusammen mit dem Tauren auf Arthas zu. Mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit blockte er auch Shandris' Schwerthieb ab, stieß sie zurück und köpfte den Tauren.

„Jetzt bist du ganz allein, kleine Nachtelfe", meinte Arthas und grinste unter seinem Helm. Shandris wusste, dass es ihr nicht anderes ergehen würde als ihren toten Kameraden, griff aber trotzdem an und setzte dabei alles ein, was sie in ihren 10 000 Jahren Nahkampferfahrung gelernt hatte. Trotzdem blockte Arthas jeden Schlag mühelos ab.

 _Es hat keinen Sinn, ich kann ihn nicht schlagen!,_ dachte sie und fragte sich, warum sie noch am Leben war.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach?!", rief Shandris.

„Aber aber, wir müssen doch auf unsere verehrte Zuseherin warten", gab Arthas als Antwort.

 _Zuseherin?_

Shandris Blick fiel auf eine Frauengestalt, die auf einem weißen Tiger ritt und sich durch die Massen an Untoten kämpfte. Es war Tyrande. Sofort wurde Shandris klar, dass Arthas sie nicht getötet hatte, weil er sie als Köder für ihre Herrin wollte.

„Nein, du bekommst sie nicht!", rief Shandris und schlug nach Arthas, doch dieser wehrte wieder ab und Shandris' Schwert zersprang in mehrere Stücke. Sofort zog sie einen Dolch.

„Bist du sicher? Die Anführerin deines Volkes wird bald zu meinen Legionen gehören", sagte der Lich-König süffisant und Shandris sah voll Schrecken wie Cart über einen Ghoul stolperte und Tyrande stürzte. Sofort kam sie mit gezogen Schwert wieder hoch, war aber von 4 Monstrositäten und unzähligen niederen Untoten umgeben. Es musste einen Weg geben Tyrande zu retten….

„Lass uns einen Deal machen, Lichkönig. Du lässt sie ziehen und ich gehöre dir", sagte sie mit autoritärer Stimme. Arthas schien kurz darüber nachzudenken und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung, die Seele deine Mutter kann ich mir ein anderes Mal holen. Freiwillige Sklaven bekommt man selten."

„Hab ich dein Wort als König, dass Tyrande nichts geschieht?"

„Du hast mein Wort."

„Dann haben wir einen Deal", sagte Shandris warf einen Blick auf Tyrande.

 _Bitte verzeih mir Min'da,_ dachteShandris noch und rammte sich dann ihren Dolch ins eigene Herz und die Welt um sie herum wurde dunkel.

Tyrande ritt durch die Untoten und trieb Cart an schneller zu reiten. Kaum hatte sie sich dem Hafen genähert, kam auch schon Shandris in ihr Blickfeld. Ihr gegenüber stand Arthas persönlich. Entsetzt sah sie wie Shandris' Schwert an Arthas Runenklinge zerbrach.

„Los Cart noch schneller!", rief sie, was sich als Fehler entpuppte. Denn von einem Moment zum anderen warf sich ein Ghoul gegen Cart und Tyrande stürzte aus dem Sattel. Sofort kam sie hoch und schlug einem Skelett die Hand ab, das nach ihr greifen wollte. Cart hatte unterdessen den Ghoul regelrecht zerlegt. Rücken an Rücken mit ihrem Tiger stand sie da und sah nervös wie die Toten immer näher kamen und sie umstellten. Besonders die vier Monstrostiäten könnten ein Problem werden.

Tyrande warf noch einen Blick zu Shandris und konnte nicht fassen, was sie das sah. Shandris Feathermoon richtete ihren eigenen Dolch gegen sich selbst und stach zu.

Entsetzt rief sie den Namen ihrer Ziehtochter, als ihr eines klar wurde: Shandris hatte nicht nur Selbstmord begangen. Sie hatte es vor dem Lichkönig gemacht. Und sowas taten nur Leute, die vorhatten sich ihm anzuschließen.

 _Sie hat mich verraten!_

Shandris war zwar nicht Tyrandes Fleisch und Blut und hatte sich den Lichkönig ergeben, aber trotzdem immer noch ihre Tochter.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du sie kriegst, Arthas…", schwor sie.

„Wenn uns das Ding sieht ist es aus!", rief ein Soldat der Allianz, der sich zusammen mit Clea und Osiris hinter dem Eisgebilde das die Frostwyrms erschaffen hatten, versteckte. Zwei der Frostwyrmen waren weggeflogen um wo anders Tod und Vernichtung zu bringen. Einer kreiste immer noch über ihren Köpfen und suchte nach Opfern.

„Okay… wenn ich…", setzte Clea an und wurde von einem Orc-Zombies unterbrochen, der aus den Nichts aufgetaucht war und mit seiner Axt nach ihr schlug. Clea wich unter dem Hieb weg und schnitt den Zombie den Bauch auf. Der Zombie wankte zurück und wollte noch mal angreifen, wurde aber von einem Dolch getötet, den ihm Osiris ins Auge warf.

„Okay, seht dort trüben die eingefrorenen Zwerge. Die haben einen Möser. Wir müssen da rüber und ihn holen", meinte Clea.

„Okay, Boss. Ich werde ihn ablenken", meinte Osiris, während sie mehrere Wurfdolche zog. Dann rollte sie sich aus den Versteck.

„He du übergroße untote Eidechse!", rief die Nachtelfe und warf mehre Dolche. Die Dolche hatten wie erwartet keine Wirkung, sorgte aber dafür, dass der Wyrm seinen Totenschädel Osiris zuwandte und eine Ladung Frost in ihre Richtung schoss. Osiris sprang hinter einer Reihe Fässer in Deckung.

„Hah, ist das alles?", rief sie, was den Drachen knurren ließ und dazu brachte, dass er noch eine Ladung Eis abschoss.

Clea unterdessen war zu den Möser gelaufen. Sie packte den Möser zielte und schoss. Vom Rückstoß zu Boden geworfen sah sie wie etwas auf den Frostwrym zuflog und explodierte sobald es den Kopf berührte. Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion wurde der Kopf zerfetzt, und der Wyrm stürzte ab und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Hah, das war lustig. Lass uns die anderen beiden suchen und das Ganze noch mal machen", meinte Osiris, die aus ihrem Versteck hervorkam.

Voller Zorn und Schmerz schlug sich Tyrande durch die Untoten in Richtung des Lich-Königs durch.

„AUS DEM WEG!", brüllte sie die Monstrositäten an, die ihr den Weg verstellten, doch die Untoten sahen sie nur mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wie ihr wollt", meinte Tyrande und wollte sie mit einem mächtigen Heilzauber vernichten und betete zu ihrer Göttin Elune, doch es passierte nichts.

„Wieso hilfst du mir nicht die Seele meiner Tochter zu retten?", schnauzte sie die Göttin an und zog stattdessen erneut ihr Schwert. Wäre sie nicht so traurig und wütend gewesen, wäre ihr klar gewesen, dass es nicht an Elune lag, sonder an ihrer eigenen Wut, dass ihre Gaben nicht eingesetzt werden konnten, so aber sah sie das nicht ein.

„Fein lass mich nur in Stich. Es geht auch anderes!" Mit einem animalischen Schrei sprang sie die erste Monstrosität an, schlug auf sie ein und bemerkte nicht dass der Untote erneut keine Anstalten machte sich zu verteidigen. Nach einer schierbaren endlosen Anzahl an Schlägen und Stichen ging der Untote zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Doch Tyrande schlug noch weiter auf ihn ein und ging dann stur weiter, dass sie von oben bis Untoten voller Blut war beachtet sie nicht. Dabei schnitt sie sich durch die Massen der nur herumstehenden Untoten.

Erneut stellte sich eine Monstrosität ihr in dem Weg. Doch bevor Tyrande sich auch auf sie stürzen konnte, schossen Wurzeln aus den Boden und rissen sie und viele andere Untote ihn Stücke. Dann bildeten sie einen natürlich Wall zwischen den restlichen Untoten und Tyrande. Durch den so entstanden Korridor kam niemand anderes als ihr Geliebter Mal'Furion Stormrage auf einen Hirsch angeritten.

„Tyrande, was tust du da? Wir müssen uns zurückzeihen.", sagte er.

„Shandris! Sie - sie ist tot! Und der Lichkönig hat sie!"

„Tyrande… du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du jetzt stirbst", sagte er beschwichtigend und berührte sie am Arm, während sich die Untoten gegen den Wall warfen.

„Aber sie….", setzte Tyrande an und nickte. Wie immer hatte er Recht. Schweren Herzens stieg sie auf Carts Rücken und begann mit ihren Mann aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Dabei schaute sie nicht mehr zurück.

Beim Sammelpunkt vor der Stadt trafen sie dann auf die anderen Überlebenden. Von den ungefähr 9000 Einwohnern hatte es nur ein Viertel geschafft zu fliehen. Bei den Delegationen sah es so aus als hätten es die meisten geschafft. Thrall war von Oben bis Uunten mit Blut bedeckt und sprach mit Glazglow, dem Verwalter der gefallen Stadt, der kompliziert klingende Verlustrechnungen aufstellte. Jaina sah fürchterlich abgekämpft aus und wurde von ihrer Nachtelfischen Leibwächterin Pained gestützt, die Tyrande ihr vor Jahren zugeteilt hatte. Viele der überlebende waren Söldner; eine Hochelfe, die von einer noch Recht junge Nachtelfe begleitet wurde, erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Genauso wie Shandris Hippogryph auf dessen Rücken ein verletzter Mann saß. Shandris schien ihn gerettet zu haben.

 _Gutes Mädchen, ich wünschte ich hätte für dich dasselbe tun können._

„Lady Jaina, Lady Tyrande. Es ist Zeit das wir unsere Truppen herrufen. Die Geißel darf sich nicht weiter ausbreitet!", verkündete Thrall und ausnahmsweise waren nicht nur die Angesprochen sondern auch alle Berater derselben Meinung.

 _28 Jahre nach den Ersten Krieg_

 _Jahr 620 in Königskalendar_

 _9 Jahre und 7 Monate vor der Schlacht um Northrend_

Gesagt getan, hatten sie nach ihren Truppen geschickt und begonnen die Stadt zu belagern. Obwohl es der untoten Seuche irgendwie gelungen war einige eingeborene Stämme von Quilboars und Harpyien zu infizieren machten die Geißel keine Anstalten sich weiter auszubreiten stattdessen hatte sie begonnen ihre Verteidigung auszubauen und sich in der gefallen Stadt unter Kommando einer Gewissen Blood-Queen Lana'thel zu sammeln. Den vereinten Truppen der Horde, Allianz und Nachtelfen bleibt nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, zu beobachten und sich zu fragen, worauf sie warteten.

Es waren genau 3 Monate seit dem Fall von Rachtet vergangen, als Tyrande und Furion plötzlich Besuch in ihren Gemächern bekamen. Tyrande wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie war es der Besucherin gelungen an den Wachen und - was viel beindruckender war -an Cart vorbeizukommen und plötzlich vor ihnen zu stehen. Obwohl sie einen dunklen Mantel trug und eindeutig tot war, war es Shandris, die da stand und ihre Zieheltern mit toten Augen ansah.

„Shandris?", fragte Tyrande vorsichtig und griff nach ihrer Tochter. Warum war sie hier? Hatte sie es geschafft sich aus der Kontrolle des Lich-Königs zu befreien?

„Shandris ist tot. Mein Name ist Lady Deathmoon", gab sie mit einer derartigen Kälte zurück, die Tyrandes das Herz brach.

„Shandris, das glaube ich dir nicht. Ich weiß, dass du noch da drinnen bist. Lass uns dir helfen", versuchte es Furion und ging auf die Untote zu.

„Ich sagte schon Shandris ist tot", antworte Shandris/Deathmoon und Tyrande überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie.

„Mein Meister hat eine Nachricht für dich Priesterin!", verkündete sie. So schnell dass Tyrande nichts dagegen tun konnte zog die ehemalige Shandris einen Dolch und rammte ihn Furion in den Bauch.

„NNNEEEIINNN", hörte sich Tyrande schreien und stürze zu ihrem Liebsten und dem Wesen das einst wie eine Tochter für sie gewesen war. Genau so schnelle wie sie Furion erstochen hatte trat Deathmoon gegen Tyrandes Bauch und warf sie so zurück. Unsanft kam sie mit den Kopf an Bettpfosten an und verlor das Bewusstsein. Kurz bevor sie ganz weggetreten war, hörte sie noch Shandris tote Stimmte die Arthas Nachricht weiter gab.

„Euer Widerstand ist zwecklos. Ihr alle werdet vor dem Lichkönig knien oder ihr werdet sterben."


End file.
